Love Exists
by Herald Heyhay
Summary: Analia, orphaned by a fire, is newly Chosen. But what awaits her at the Collegium? Friends? A new family? Love? What powers will she awaken in her quest for revenge? What secrets does her Companion hold? Love really does exist. Chapter 4 edited!
1. A New Beginning

I don't own Valdemar, Companions and Heralds but I do own Analia and Dirkus as well. Well, maybe not Dirkus... hint hint wink wink

Enjoy! And please review with ANY criticism you might have, that's what I want. But hey, if you want to praise me about my outstanding work, go ahead!

And now... CHAPTER ONE!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter One: A New Beginning **

"Mother, what's happening?" Analia's voice shook with fear as it traveled down the hall from the doorway of her room

"Nothing dear, just hurry and get dressed." Her mother's usual flushed face was white and tired and her dress, always clean and pressed, was wrinkled.

Something had to be wrong.

"Analia dear, get dressed," her mother said again, panic starting to creep into her voice. "Please."

"Alright Mother." Trembling with fear, Analia turned to her room and slipped into the first things she picked up from the floor. On a whim she took a bag and stuffed it with more clothes from the ground. Something told Analia she would not be coming back.

With her luggage in hand, Analia climbed down the wooden stairs to the entry way below and entered the kitchen to her right. Artificer Yama, her father, sat beside his wife, drumming his fingers relentlessly against the table top. They both had faces pinched tight with worry.

"Mother?" Analia asked again, hoping for an answer of what was wrong. Whatever was happening wasn't supposed to be occurring. Her family was safe from any harm. Fires, deaths and tragedies happened everyday but not to _them, _Analia's family was impervious to danger. This couldn't be happening.

Her mother, seeing the tears about to fall, opened her arms to her anxious daughter. Needing no convincing of her need for love, she ran to the sanctuary hoping this evil would go away once those arms enveloped her. It didn't.

Her father cleared his throat. "Analia, you have to leave this house for a while. Your mother and I need to take care of some business and we don't want you around. We put some money together so you can get a room at an inn. You can return tomorrow."

Speaking into her mother's chest, her answer came back muffled, "But why? What's happening? I-I don't understand." Now the tears began to flow, soaking the dress before her.

"Honey, a long time ago before you were born we borrowed some money from some bad people. We had no choice at the time; we barely had enough money to eat. We were told to pay them back later with equal the money we had taken. But when we did send the money to reimburse them, which was about a week ago, they demanded double the money. And now these people are coming to get back what the unreasonably demanded. It's not fair," he slammed his fist onto the table, "but to make sure they don't bother us again we are going to pay what they require."

"We want you gone just for the transaction," her mother said reassuringly. "It's not a problem but well, we don't want you hurt if something goes wrong."

Her father sharply glanced at his wife. "Don't lie to our daughter Eleciah; it is going to be dangerous!" His voice quieted as he turned to Analia, "I want you to know that we might be killed and we want to spare you of death as well. It's time you knew the truth of this world; it's dangerous and has no mercy."

Analia pushed away from her mother, anger plainly written on her face. "So I'm just supposed to let you die? How can you expect that of me?"

"Simply because we love you and want you to live a longer life then both of us. You _will_ go to the inn and you _will_ stay there until tomorrow. Is that understood?" her father demanded.

"Yes father."

"Now," he thrust forward a bag of money, "this is enough for a night or two. If we, if we are killed," he swallowed, "find a Herald. They will know what to with you."

"But-"

Her father crushed her into a hug and kissed the top of her head before she could protest. Letting his only daughter go, he said nothing, but the tears running down his face said it all.

"Goodbye honey," her mother said, "we'll miss you."

"Bye" she whispered back. With a strangled sob Analia ran out the back door of the kitchen, overturning a chair in her haste to get away from her parents. She was angry; at her parents, herself, the world. Everything was so _unfair!_ Where was the happy sanctuary that she had so blissfully lived in just moments before? Why was this happing to her family? Knowing not where to go, she aimlessly wandered the streets, contemplating the disappearance of her old asylum.

* * *

"Hehe, so they had a child. Too bad she won't be here for the fireworks." A man and a woman leaned against an opposite wall from the unsuspecting house, casually holding two unlit torches. 

The speaker pushed away from the wall, long hair flowing behind her in a delayed motion. "Well, let's just get this over with, shall we?" Turning to the man, she crawled her fingers up the man's crossed arms and up to his waiting face. Sluggishly, she brushed her full lips against her lover's own then whispered into his mouth, "I want to do stuff with you, but with this dilemma…" her voice trail off suggestively. "I'm getting impatient."

"Alright, alright!" The man pushed her away from his body and walked towards the unsuspicious house. Soon, those inside would be unconscious and oblivious to their burning house around them. But that would come later, the fun was just about to begin.

* * *

The noise of people yelling and screaming worked its way slowly into Analia's sleeping mind. It was night and the moon was bright upon her face. Squinting from the light, she slowly woke herself up. 

_Why in the world is there noise this late at night? What happening? _And then it dawned on her... her parents.

Nothing mattered anymore, nothing except the need to be at her house to prove her suspicions wrong. Not bothering to change her clothes, not bothering to slip on shoes to protect her feet from harm, not bothering to think about what she was doing, Analia sprinted out the door of her room. Oblivious to the cries of speculation the workers threw at her, Analia tore from the inn in her haste to see what was wrong.

_If something was wrong, _she reminded herself. But something was horribly wrong, proven by the number of people milling about, the bells of coming water-carts and the red-hot flames that licked the sky.

Her house was burning down.

Coming up to her house, the last bits of doubt were erased from her mind. There was her house with her parents probably inside, burning like the fires of Hell.

"Mother! Father!" she screamed. Expecting and getting no replies, she dashed towards the house, knowing that if she couldn't save her parents she would die with them. Spectators tried to stop her mad charge of death, but she was too stubborn.

But not stubborn enough for a Companion to stop her. Quicker than was possible, a riderless Companion placed his body between Analia and the burning house.

_:I'm not letting my Chosen die,: _a voice said in her head, _:not after I just found out who she was. I Choose you Analia, beloved of my heart and I will not let you die in that house.:_

But Analia wasn't listening to his words, she had already lost herself in his blue eyes. They washed away her pain and sorrow with their cool touch and dispelled the suicidal thoughts that had previously ruled her mind.

"Dirkus," she mumbled and threw herself around his white neck, crying harshly into his coat. The realization of her attempted suicide left her shaky and unstable. But with the comfort of her Companion, that didn't matter anymore.

_:Do you trust me Analia?:_ Dirkus asked after his Chosen had cried herself of tears.

"Oh yes, yes I do."

_:Then look into my eyes again.:_

She looked into those blue eyes, more brilliant then the bluest gem and opened her mind to his embrace. Comforting darkness shrouded her sight from the horrors of the scene before her. She would forget her parents for now, she would morn them again soon enough. But it was time for the blackness and ignorance to take her away to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Sorrow and Friends

**Author's Note: **Hello Faithful Readers! (if I have any that is). Welcome to the next installment of Love Exists! Yay! I hope you enjoy and please review!

Oh yeah! Thank you Gina Lee, I hope this new chapter will answer some of your questions. Being that you are my first reviewer, I dedicate this chapter to you.

And now, CHAPTER TWO!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Sorrow and Friends**

Analia woke to the sun shining on her face. She was lying on a soft bed in an unfamiliar room, the window just above her head. To her right across a square rug lay a desk, scratched and chipped but clean. A wardrobe stood on the left wall and a chest was positioned at the foot of the bed.

Analia at once knew where she was, the Herald Collegium. And all at once the events that had transpired the night before rushed into her conscious mind. The fire, her parents, and Dirkus; the memories of what had happened swirled around her leaving her confused and unable to think.

Tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she suppressed the hacking sobs that threatened to let loose. But the sorrow was too great, she began to cry with an abandon that shocked her and yet seemed to fit with her disconsolation.

_Why? Why? Why did _our_ sanctuary have to be destroyed? Why did this have to happen to me and my parents? Other people get hurt and suffer but not our family! I don't get it, I don't GET it._ She pounded her fists onto her pillow in anger which only caused more tears to flow. _Now I'm all alone, all alone._

A sound at the window said differently.

Stark white and beautiful, the head of her Companion Dirkus was pushed against the window, morphing his face to one that looked alien. Analia sobbed again and threw open the window with a fierce movement.

_:Dirkus, oh Dirkus, I'm sorry. I'm not alone, I'm not alone.: _Analia threw her arms round his neck and buried her face into his mane.

_:No,: _he said back, his voice saturated in love and comfort, _:and you will never be again.:_

Analia would lament, yes, she would lament her parents, but not as she expected. She would not mourn them alone.

* * *

The next day awoke a new Analia, one who would not grieve forlornly at the thought of her parent's death. They were not forgotten but yesterday's episode left her stable and capable of tackling the new life of a Herald Trainee. 

_:Someone is coming at the door Analia. Are you ready to start your new life?:_

_:Yes,: _she answered her Companion confidently in her mind, a trick Dirkus had taught her while they were together. :_I can't hide in my room any longer.:_

_:Then answer it.:_

The knock came right after Dirkus finished his reply from the window. He hadn't left the spot since the day before.

Striding towards the door Analia reached for the knob. Noticing the bag of clothes she had left at the Inn by the chest she turned the handle.

A girl, short compared to Analia's height, stood before her in a gray uniform. Her blond hair, wet from a previous bath, contrasted sharply with her icy blue eyes, almost as blue as a Companion's. She had a homely yet exotic face, not the most handsome in the world but still attractive. It was her smile that had Analia wanting to be friends with this stranger the moment their eyes met.

"Heyla, new trainee! I'm Anastasia but you can call me Stasia." Her voice was chipper and warm and her smile was contagious. It seemed Analia was catching her disease, she felt happier than she had been in a long while.

"As you can see by my ugly grays I'm a trainee like you. We are in the same year since I got Chosen just a few weeks ago. Well, I'm supposed to take you the Dean's office. He's going to give you your classes and judge your abilities and all that stuff. He's a really nice guy but he can get boring sometimes. But, once you get your classes- oh wait, I forgot to ask you your name. What is it?"

"Analia," she answered.

"Analia? That's a funny name, but then again, me being from Iftel a lot of Valdemaran names are strange."

Now Analia knew why Stasia had an exotic face, but a Herald from Iftel? Although Iftel's borders had been dropped years ago, not many things had been revealed about Valdemar's mysterious neighbor.

_:Did her Companion travel all the way there or had she been here previously?: _Analia asked Dirkus.

_:I'm not really sure, but I think she was in Hardorn when she was Chosen. I don't know why, some say she was escaping from people in Iftel.:_

_:Hmmm…:_

Stasia's continued talking broke her discussion with Dirkus. "Are you going to follow me anytime soon?"

"Oh yes, sorry." Analia stepped out into the hallway and Stasia immediately walked off.

"Are you the only person other than me in our year group?" Analia had a million questions in her head about Stasia but decided to start with questions about the Collegium.

"No, actually. There are two other boys, brothers, who got Chosen together. They are named Liam and Paulen, I think. We have all been waiting for your arrival. Until all those Companions that have gone on Search come back, people Chosen earlier in the year can't start classes. You are the last person we are waiting for, Dirkus took forever to Choose you."

_:I was merely waiting until the opportune moment!: _Dirkus said impudently. This sudden interruption startled a laugh from Analia.

"What's so funny? Oh wait, I know, you're talking to Dirkus. Don't worry, I talk to Kiddy, my Companion, all the time."

"Kiddy? That's a peculiar name."

"You're telling me! She's the strangest Companion that ever lived I tell you! Lazier than a log and fatter than a hog is how I describe her. Of all the Companions that could've Chosen me it had to be her." She rolled her eyes and turned left. She exited the hallway by a door that opened up onto a garden. Crossing the paths that wandered through the enclosed space, she opened the door on the other side. Analia scurried after her.

"I've heard that all Heralds have gifts, right?" Analia questioned. "Do you know your gifts?"

"Yeah, I just learned I have a weak Empathy gift yesterday when I went to the Healer's Collegium. All that suppressed pain drove right through my shields. Other than that I have ThoughtSpeech and ForeSight. But all I have are weak gifts, nothing powerful. I can barely talk to Kiddy when we are apart. Well, here we are." They stopped before a small, ordinary wood door. "I'm going to stay outside, but go in. Don't worry, the Dean doesn't bite."

"Thank you for leading me here. I'm starting to think I'm going to like it here."

She chuckled, "You are very welcome Analia. But I do assure you of one thing."

"And what is that?" Analia asked as she opened the door.

"You _will_ like it here, I know it." She smiled and Analia pushed through the doorway to the room inside.

* * *

Analia sat nervously in her seat in the Dean's office as he finished writing on a scroll of paper. The Dean, named Jahn she had found out, placed his quill into an inkwell, folded his hands on the desk and looked intensely at the new Trainee. 

"So Analia, right?" He continued while she nodded. "I'm the Dean of the five Collegiums. Do you know the five I'm talking about?"

"Yes," she responded, "there is the Healer, Mage, Heraldic, Bardic and Fighter Collegiums." The Fighter Collegium was newly added to the Palace. Due to the many wars Valdemar had been involved in recently the current King had decided to set up a school for all those children who showed exceptional talents in Weaponry. Before hand, only those children with rich parents or in the four Collegiums could be tortured in fighting. Now this new Collegium allowed all to train and become excellent fighters.

"Yes, very good. Well, when new people come to the Five I decide what classes are right for them. I suppose Stasia had told you already about who I am, but I do believe I can explain my job better than she could." He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, his eyes still on Analia. "But to understand your ablitities I'm going to ask you a few questions. I will need you to answer as best you can but if you don't know the answer, don't guess. If you guess right but weren't sure about the answer that will make it harder for me to understand your capabilities. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes sir."

He then launched into a relentless barge of questions, ranging from inquiries about her family life to questions about Court etiquette. She knew about half of the questions but only due to the tutoring of her parents. Being Artificers, they had wished Analia to follow in their footsteps and taught her everything they knew. Or everything they had time to teach her up until their death.

The questionnaire stopped abruptly as the Dean began to scribble on a piece of paper. A smile dominated his face as he wrote.

_:He's happy with your results. I guess he didn't expect the daughter of Artificers to be Chosen.:_

_:That's a good thing, right? What does that mean for me?:_

_:The good news, less classes. The bad news, more time for Weapons training.:_

Analia started in surprise. _:There's Weapons Class? That sounds really fun, I've always wished to learn how to wield a weapon.:_

A snort was all she heard.

_What's so bad about Weapons Class? _Analia thought to herself. She shrugged as the Dean began to speak.

"Alright then Analia, here are your classes." He handed the paper to Analia. "I put you in only three since you pretty much know everything else. That will give you more time for Weapons Class and Horsemanship. Also, you have Orientation, but that class is short and will only take a week to complete. Stasia and your other year mates will be having that class with you. Gift training comes later.

"Gift training, sir?"

He nodded. "Gift training. Every Herald has them so every Herald learns them. But you will learn all about that later, so go ahead and find Stasia while I set up your classes. "

"Thank you, sir." Analia said as she got up and turned away.

"My pleasure," the Dean said with a smile.

* * *

"Oh, let me see your classes!" Stasia exclaimed right when Analia came out of the room. She grabbed the list before Analia could protest and headed down the hall to an unknown location. 

"No fair!" Stasia said as she finished the list. "You don't have to take Maths. In Iftel, girls aren't allowed to go to school very much. I knew next to nothing about anything when I got here and know I have to learn everything it seems."

"My parents are," she caught herself, "were Artificers so…" The twinge of guilt she felt at speaking about them nearly drove her to tears.

_Get over them Analia! _She thought. _If I cry every time I hear about them there's no way I can become a Herald and have revenge. _That sudden thought surprised her, she had not thought before about revenge. _I guess I do want revenge. The evil group that killed my parents is probably hurting and terrorizing people every day and it will be my duty as the King's vassal to eradicate all illegal goings-on._

Analia was interrupted from her reprieve as Stasia began to speak. "Hello? Earth to Analia! It is time..." She paused for effect and dramatically looked at Analia.

Confused, Analia asked, "Time for what?" She was still a little set back by Stasia's odd behavior.

"The Grand Tour!"

An hour later, it seemed to Analia that she knew the Collegium like the back of her hand. She was most surprised about the Bathing room. Even in her relatively wealthy family hot baths had been a luxury. Having the baths be mandatory instead of being a special treat still shocked her.

Stasia had taken her on a trip to the Housekeeper during "The Grand Tour." There she had gotten some uniforms and organized her duties as a Trainee. Miserable in mending and cleaning, she had gotten dishes and cooking duty for her chores. Stasia also showed her around the Mess Hall and the main class area, but seeing as it was close to lunch had to end the tour before they had seen the Companion's field and other outside areas. The two friends, seeing as the tour was done, walked back to the Sleeping area.

_:I'm going to live here Dirkus! Me!:_

Dirkus gave a mental whickerHou. _:I hope you enjoy it and don't want to leave. I don't fancy living anywhere else.:_

"And now we are back in your room." Stasia interrupted. Opening the door, she exclaimed, "You must be really lucky. Not only do you have just three classes you have a single room as well. I have to share mine with a girl one year my senior. She acts like she's the Queen I tell you. But I guess I'm lucky too. She helps me with my work when I'm stuck." Pushing Analia inside, Stasia pointed to a door down the hall. "That's my room if you need anything. I'll be glad to help you if you are troubled.

"Thanks, I'll probably need it. It's going to take awhile for me to get used to this place."

"I almost forgot." Stasia's voice became serious and the ever-present twinkle in her eye disappeared. "Stay away from the Blues."

"May I ask why?" Analia asked, a little scared from Stasia's sudden transformation.

"Well, they are almost all the sons or daughters of nobles. And believe me, they love to terrorize anyone who seems vulnerable. I mean, if you want to be with them…"

"No, not at all, I was just wondering." Analia glanced behind her to look at the water clock on the desk, (an new invention of the Artificers to make telling time easier), to see that it was almost time for lunch. "It's getting late and I don't want to be missed for my first meal."

Stasia looked at the clock as well and smiled. "Yeah, it is late. I'll see you later!" Stasia dashed down the hall to her room before Analia could respond. The door slowly hid away the empty hall.

"How does she get that much energy? I'm already tired from half a day of this place!"

_:I hear she drinks a lot of tea.:_

"Tea?"

_:Has a big amount of caffane. Keeps you awake.:_

"Never heard of it." She turned away from the door and took off her clothes to change into the grays. Concentrating on changing she asked Dirkus more questions in her mind.

_:Where do you stay Dirkus? Do you live in the Stables?:_

_:No, no, no! If we were forced to stay in that disgusting place I don't think Valdemar would have Heralds or Companions. We stay in another stable in the Companions field. Those stables are always kept open so the Companions can come and go as they please. I'll show it to you later after you have some food. The last thing you had was some bread that servant brought to you.:_

"Alright, alright. I'll get going." The act of remembering food had made her hungry.

As she washed her face in a granite bowl that was in a corner of her room that had running water, (another amazing discovery), she continued to discuss things with Dirkus. The new ability of ThoughtSpeech she found was getting more useful by the minute.

_:How many trainees are there here?:_

_:I'd say about 50 to 60. Two thirds of those are boys. For some odd reason, boys always outnumber the girls in the Herald Collegium. But in the Healer's Collegium there are about 50 girls and 13 boys! So the numbers really do even out.:_

Analia dried her face with a towel and headed for the door, stopping only brush her short brown hair on the way out. But once in the hall realize a very vital thing.

_:Great, I knew this would happen.:_

_:Lost Chosen?: _Dirkus asked dryly, amusement clearly heard in his mindvoice.

_:Yes, unfortunately. I bet you're secretly laughing with glee. Who's my next door neighbor?:_

_:Bronti, Bonded to Taliana. She's in her second year and she's just about to come out.:_

At that moment the door opened and Bronti emerged . The first thing Analia noticed was her height. She towered over Analia's 5 foot 7.

_:Oh yeah,: _Dirkus added, _:and she's Voiceless.:_

_:Hello, I'm Bronti and I guess now your next door neighbor.:_

"Um, Heyla. You're, really tall," she blurted. Realizing her rude mistake, she covered her mouth in horror.

But Bronti just chuckled in Analia's mind. _:I get that a lot, don't worry I'm not offended. Six foot to be exact. Anyway, need a guide to lunch?:_

"Actually, yes. Was it that obvious?" Analia shook her head. "I thought I knew my way around when Stasia showed me the Collegium but I guess not."

_:Stasia? The new trainee?: _The glimmer of interest in Bronti's eyes did not go unnoticed by Analia. Did they have some kind of connection? Analia looked at Bronti with suspicion.

"Yeah," she responded.

Quickly covering up her curiosity, Bronti coughed and pretended her question was non-existent. _:Well, finding your way around here is simple, you just have to get lost a few times. Nothing else to it.:_

"Wonderful."

Laughing and joking, the two trainees walked together down to lunch.

* * *

"She will be a wonderful Herald." 

Three men stood looking out a window to the court below and watched Bronti and Analia cross to lunch. Interest in their eyes, they gazed at the girls as they disappeared into an unseen hallway.

"She will indeed," the Dean responded to the King. "No Herald has ever been recorded of having such a powerful Animal MindSpeech and she only needed to take three classes! And the way she holds herself, even I, a relatively bad fighter can tell she has a natural gift."

The last man spoke hesitantly, "But with power comes hardship. Every outstanding Herald in the history of Valdemar had to go through danger and sometimes even death to protect their country. And the power of this new trainee can only mean bad times for Valdemar."

The King turned away from the window and sat down at his desk, his old, weary bones creaking as he sat to relive their pain. "And that is why, Dean Jahn and Herald Cole, you and I must raise her to be the best she could possibly be so that she might overcome this hardship."

"We will do our duty well, my King. But as of now, I have work to attend to and an empty stomach to fill. If I may take your leave." Herald Cole bowed and exited the room.

He would have liked to stay there in the King's office and discuss things with those two good friends but he suddenly felt unsettled. It was not the discussion they were having nor the possibility of danger to Valdemar that made him nervous and uneasy. It was the feeling he had experienced when looking at Analia's face.

Longing had filled his heart, and the sense of wanting to _protect_ her no matter what the cost. These feelings were not what he should be having. This feeling of attraction was forbidden; it was blasphemy for a Herald who already had a lover to like someone else.

But nothing could stop this affection he suddenly had for the new trainee.


	3. Trial and Mayhem

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long wait! There was a lot of stuff going on at school so I didn't have time to update.

Oh yeah, if any of you were wondering, I made a new gift called ActionCommand. It's a gift that allows you to command others to your will. The reason why it wasn't discovered was because it's like how the MageGift was confused with ForeSight... (Or was it FarSight?). People confused ActionCommand with Empathy.

But now I bring you the next chapeter... CHAPTER 3!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Discoveries and Mayhem**

Analia quickly got into a daily routine. Sleep, classes, homework, homework and sleep. She rarely had a moment for relaxation and soon began to appreciate the short times she had with her friends. Stasia and Bronti soon created an unbreakable threesome with Analia. Her year mates, all boys, soon became her friends as well. They all developed into a kind of family, a close nit one of their own choosing.

The classes Analia took were riveting. After Orientation, which quickly became Court Etiquette, all her courses flowed like a never ending river into her mind and dammed it with knowledge she never dreamed of. Due to the teachers' wonderful schooling, she understood the lessons quickly and efficiently. They were all impressed by her ability to learn. Some commented on her capability but Analia just reminded them of her Artificer parents. Analia would have been an Artificer if her parents hadn't… hadn't….

Died.

She had suppressed her deep sorrow for good now; had gotten over them a few days after coming to the Collegium. She didn't forget them all together, Analia still felt a wave of sadness whenever reminded of them, but never again would she outright cry from her lose. Dirkus' love, Stasia's friendship and Bronti's guiding took place of that deep, raw hole.

She wouldn't ever forget her mission though, a mission she swore to in her early days of the Collegium. She _would _get revenge, or a least find out who killed her parents. Her new status as a Herald-in-training came as a blessing and curse in that aspect. She had a lot of power now and could access confidential information that could reveal the mysterious name of the group. But being a Herald trainee meant she could not inflict outright harm on the organization and its members.

_Heralds, _Herald-Mage Leo had explained in Orientation, _do not take sides. This would reflect badly on the Crown. If citizens of Valdemar or even outsiders feel you have favored one person over the other it would contradict all Valdemar's laws and values. Thus, even a person you know to have evil intent will be tried in a court or under the truth spell. Herald do not punish either, they will sentence a person but never mete out the punishment._

So the only option Analia had in her revenge was to find the organization and try its leaders in court. Analia was sure the punishment given by the Herald trying the group, (hopefully she), would satisfy her hunger.

But the trial would come later if it came at all. Now she had to figure out who this organization even was. Everyday, for the small hour she had for free, Analia would search the Palace Library for information. She had little luck, the only thing she found regarding her parent's murderers wasn't even relevant to one group. Little did she know the answer she was searching for would soon make itself apparent. The end to her search would not come from a book but from a totally unexpected place, a very close friend.

* * *

"1, 2, 3, switch! 1, 2, 3, switch! Keep the guard Paulen! 1, 2, 3, switch! Good Analia!" 

It was another usual day at weapons practice, her friends failing while Analia flowed through the moves and techniques like a born fighter. The Weapons Master, Herald Hateya, loved Analia. He constantly praised his young pupil and reminded the other trainees constantly that Analia was the perfect student. "Be more like Analia!" was his favorite term. Analia was not without pestering words to her peers' amusement though, she was told time and time again of Herald Hateya's wish to make Analia his successor. Regardless of the pestering, she still loved the idea.

_:You know Dirkus, I still don't understand why you were so suspicious about my interest in weapons class.: _She asked jokingly after her round of sparring with Hateya.

_:Well, unlike you, some people who are sane don't like getting beaten up everyday and run to the floor.: _Dirkus replied with amusement. _:You know, my Weapons Master, Alber-… oh never mind.:_

Analia puzzled over his words, _:Wait, I'm confused, do Companions have fighting classes?:_

_:Um, well, no. I just got confused.: _Dirkus covered up hastily. But his previous words did not go unnoticed by his Chosen.

_:You said something and it wasn't a mistake! Dirkus, what were you going to say?: _But before Analia got a response, Herald Hateya yelled out to Stasia loud enough to break her concentration.

"Stasia, Stasia, be more of your friend. Quick, quick, be like speed!" He lunged with a cross cut aimed at her side, black hair native to his Shin'a'in origin streaming out behind him. With a yelp, Stasia jumped back and tried to block the attack.

Too late. The practice sword smacked against her upper ribs with a sickening thud that sent her to the ground.

"Stasia, oh gods, Stasia!" Analia ran to her prostrate friend, fearing the worst. She couldn't afford to lose another loved one. Stasia lay unmoving, her chest gasping with every breath.

"_Kusa!" _Hateya swore in his language. "She forgot the amour of chest when putting on protection! Move to side Analia," Hateya said, exasperation clearly in his voice as he knelt beside the injured trainee, checking her pulse. "Stasia, Stasia." He slapped her face slightly. She didn't stir.

"Paulen!" The summoned immediately came to the Weapons Master side, brown eyes filled with worry.

"What is it, Weapons Master? Should I call for help?"

"No, not yet. She not too hurt. Just get bucket of water." Paulen scrambled to the faucet by the running area and filled the ever-present bucket with the cool liquid. As he dragged the bucket to the waiting crowd, Stasia groaned as if expecting the icy water. She still did not waken.

"Quick, quick, be like speed!" Hateya said again, strangely reminiscent of his previous words. Grabbing the bucket, he splashed the contents on her face.

Finally, Stasia came to. Opening her eyes, she coughed then groaned in pain. "Holy Iftel! That hurt!" Stasia said with her usual cheerfulness.

The collective sigh of the class sent the trainees into laughter.

* * *

Analia followed the Healer through the twisting, cool hallways of the Healer's Collegium. Kiddy, in her usual laziness, had come plodding slowly to the scene without a look of worry. Through much groaning and pain, the Weapons Master and Analia had gotten the injured Stasia on the Companion's back to be taken off to the Healer's Compound. Now Analia was at the Compound herself after the continued weapons class was over. 

The male Healer stopped in front of a plain door to the right of the hallway. Another Healer, a woman Analia recognized as Laurella, exited the room.

"She's all right Analia," Laurella said to Stasia's worried friend. "Go in whenever you wish."

Analia nodded her head in thanks, opened the door and stepped in. Stasia lay in a small but seemingly warm bed illuminated by the light through the window under which it lay. She looked up at Analia's entrance.

"I didn't think you would come! I thought that the Healers wouldn't let you in here. You know, that woman diagnosed me with a bruised rib. It hurt so much I thought it was _broken!_ But I guess not." Her face fell as if she wanted a broken rib.

"Wait a minute, you _wanted_ it broken? I don't get you Stasia." Analia replied. She laughed and sat on the bed next to her friend.

"Well yeah! Then I would have gotten out of that class even longer. It would have been worth the pain. So where is Bronti do you know? Does she know I got hurt?" Stasia closed her eyes for a moment in pain; her speaking had brought an unexpected ache to her chest.

"Is something wrong?" Analia asked. Stasia shook her head so Analia continued. "Well, I don't think anyone told her. Want me to find Bronti for you?" Before Stasia could reply, the wanted person came barreling into the room.

_:Gods! Stasia are you alright? I came as soon as I could!:_

"Bronti, it's alright, it's nothing serious and I'm fine." Stasia replied. As Bronti rushed to her side, Analia took herself out of the room. She would leave the two friends alone, Analia would be ignored by her friends anyway. Besides, she had to celebrate. This current incident just proved her long-standing theory correct.

Bronti and Stasia were lifebonded.

She had suspected before that they had an interest in each other, but just a few days ago when Bronti cut her finger, Stasia had rushed to her side. But Stasia had run to Bronti from across the compound, holding her finger as if it was hurt as well. Nothing but a lifebond could give her friends enough connection to feel another's hurt. And just today, no one had alerted Bronti of Stasia's accident. Bronti hastening to her lifebond's side proved without a doubt of their link. Hopefully if she left them alone, they would finally admit their love.

Stasia's injury it seemed, was a blessing.

* * *

Bronti sprawled lazily on Analia's bed, head in Stasia's lap. Stasia absently stroked her lifebond's head while quizzing Analia on her upcoming test. 

"Okay, Analia. Name the main economic superpowers that were in supremacy when the Mage Storms hit."

Silence.

"Analia! Earth to Analia!"

Silence.

"Analia," Stasia sighed, "if you pass this test you can be done with Economic History, alright? Don't you want to take Religions with the really gorgeous Herald Cole as the teacher? Pay attention!" She snapped her fingers to get Analia's notice. Analia, jerked out of her current thoughts, jumped in her seat by the fireplace.

"What? Um… oh, yeah. So what was the question?" Analia asked guiltily.

Bronti answered instead of Stasia, broadcasting to both of her friends, _:Name the main economic superpowers when the Mage Storms came. Seriously though, what were you thinking about anyway?:_

"My parents."

These days, after a month of being a Trainee, she had all but forgotten her dead parents. But suddenly, a few nights before she had had a dream, a dream of that fateful night. But this dream was different from the usual dreams she once had after the incident. Her dream involved only the sights she had seen, the whole nightmare was silent. Silent but for a single voice. Stasia's.

Saying she knew what had happened on that night.

"Well, I never found out who killed them. And lately, I've forgotten to search the library for hints on the culprits."

Bronti sighed and sat up, looking at Analia expectantly. _:You told us they died, but never told us how or that they were murdered! What exactly happened?:_ A feeling of worry and curiosity crossed through the mind-link, signifying that she meant no harm in her blunt question. And yet…

"Bronti, don't ask questions like that!" Stasia interrupted, looking disapprovingly at her lifebond. Her usual cheerfulness was lost in this serious discussion.

"No, no, it's all right." Analia protested. "I probably should tell you guys. It's time I told someone other than Dirkus what happened." Taking a deep breath, Analia explained the story of her parent's death.

* * *

"So an organization killed your parents?" Stasia questioned. Nervousness and fright emanated from Stasia, of which Analia could sense from her small, yet untrained gift of Empathy. _Why would _Stasia _feel that way? I mean, she can't know what happened! That dream can't be true! Stasia can't be involved with that evil group, she's a Herald, right? Well the only way to find out is to ask. _

"Yeah, that's the impression I got. Why?"

"Just wondering." Stasia responded.

_Guess my dream was wrong._

_:No Chosen, that dream was not wrong.: _Dirkus spoke now. _:She Projected that dream to you, she knows what happened.:_

Before Analia could convey this astonishing news, Bronti beat her to it.

_:No you weren't 'just wondering'.:_ Bronti shook her head. _:You know, I can tell if you are lying or not, Stasia. You have something on your mind, so tell us.: _She chuckled at Stasia's surprised face, but that face quickly turned into defeat.

"Gah, alright, alright!" She threw up her hands. "But I'm probably wrong."

Suddenly, Analia leaped from her chair and threw herself at her fellow Trainee. Placing her hands on Stasia's shoulders, Analia looked straight into her eyes.

"Spill it, Stasia. Now is not the time for excuses. Are you trying to drive me crazy?" She shoved Stasia against the backboard of the bed and stood expectantly waiting for Stasia's story. Getting nothing, she spoke again. "You're probably right, anything _you _know is probably wrong."

The look of shock in Stasia's icy eyes nearly made Analia start to cry. But no, she was not going to pity her now. Stasia sometimes really grated on her nerves and Analia was annoyed. Would she never get to the point?

"Hey now, that's hardly fair! Analia what's gotten into you?" Stasia responded in the only way she could, attacking back. "Lately you've been all moody. It's hurting us you know, we _are _your friends."

"I don't think you should be asking questions." Analia snapped. "I think right now you need to tell me what you know. And after, maybe we can talk. Just please don't take forever."

"Well alright, all high and mighty, whatever you say." She shook her head, "You need some serious attitude adjustments Analia."

That did it. Analia erupted, throwing anger and resentment at her friend through Empathy. The small pressures of her everyday life, the thought of her parent's murderers and this sudden attack from Stasia had sent her over the edge. But what was over the edge was entirely unexpected.

Her untrained, fully awakened Animal MindSpeech broke loose from her hold. All of a sudden, millions upon millions of birds began to peck at the windows, trying to get in. The dogs of the Palace went berserk, the horses cried out in fear and literally all the animals in Haven went wild. But she couldn't stop the madness that was happening around her and least of all stop her words.

"Why the _hell _do you have to be so clueless? All you ever do is act all nice and happy, when have you ever done anything to contribute? You have no damn right to say _I _need an attitude change when it's you that really needs one. Why don't you guys leave now, I can't handle you people!" Analia stared venomously at the two lifebonded, breathing hard from her outburst.

But her Gift was still going wild.

* * *

It happened so suddenly, he didn't have time to react. 

Herald Cole was walking down the hall of the dormitories to get a wanted Trainee when all hell broke loose. A powerful, untrained Gift had suddenly gotten out of control. The power emanating from a closed door down the hall was so great it rocked the Palace. But most strange off all was who is unsettled. The animals had gone berserk.

_Gods, what a strong Animal MindSpeech! It's greater than even my fully awakened ForeSight!. _Rushing off to the room, Herald Cole came to the rescue.

* * *

"I can't stop it!" Analia screamed, but blinded by the fury of which her Gift had released, she couldn't see her friends. Struggling was futile, the Gift responded to her struggles by fighting back with more ferocity; she was slowly losing her mind. Very faintly could she hear the mayhem caused by her own power, but soon even that would be blocked out by the roaring in her ears created from her Gift. Using the last of her energy, she screamed out to Dirkus. 

_:Dirkus! Help, Dirkus!:_

The response came very faintly. _:I'm trying… but I- I- Analia!:_

Unexpectedly, warm arms enveloped her in their grasp. The shock of a touch and a strange feeling of being forced to stop what she was doing finally controlled her rouge gift.

"Analia, are you alright? Analia?"

Too tired even to speak, she slowly slipped into darkness. But before she completely lost her mind to unconsciousness, she caught a glimpse of her rescuer. Tall and handsome, his warm, gray eyes soon put her to sleep.

* * *

"So when you got to the room, Stasia and Bronti were already knocked out by the shear power of her Gift?" Herald Leo asked his friend. 

"Yeah, her Gift was amazing. The Animal MindSpeech was so powerful it pushed me back physically. I could have really been hurt if I didn't shield!"

Herald Cole and Herald Leo sat next to Analia's bed at the Healer Collegium while the Dean Jahn stood beside them. After the Gift had been contained, almost all the Heralds and Trainees currently living at the Palace had been dispatched in an Emergency Rescue effort. Thousands upon thousands of animals from domesticated to wild had gone out of control and only three had been spared to take care of Analia; Cole, Leo and Jahn.

Dean Jahn spoke. "It was good that you were there. Any other Herald and who knows what would have happened. Without your rare Gift of ActionCommand you wouldn't have been able to stop her."

Herald Cole stared at Analia's pale and pain-ridden face. "It's as we expected. We knew that trouble would come from this powerful gift, did we not? And yet we did nothing to protect her."

"What are you talking about Cole?" Leo asked.

"Oh, nothing."

At that moment, an elderly Healer came in to check up on her new patient. Thankfully, Herald Cole had managed to catch her just as she was leaving to take care of animal disaster.

"Well now, nothing can be done from talking in here. Why don't you boys all go outside now. This patient needs to rest without you in here." The Healer scolded.

The Dean and Herald Leo turned to go, but Herald Cole stayed. "I think I should be here to tell her what happened when she wakes. I _was_ the one who saved her. Besides, one person is not going to affect her sleep."

Herald Leo gave his friend a speculative look and exited with the Dean. The Healer seemed to accept Herald Cole's presence and went about her business as if he wasn't there.

_:What were the odds that it was Analia whose room I was just passing just as she lost control of her gift?: _he asked his Companion, Sherri.

_:A million to one? It was pretty lucky,: _she said back.

_:Lucky, you say? How was it lucky? I'm with Ayley now, I shouldn't be feeling like this to a girl I've never talked to. It would be best for me to stay away from her.:_

_:Have you ever thought the maybe Ayley isn't for you?: _Sherri questioned.

_:Oh don't start this again, Sherri. Ayley is a good woman and she treats me well. She one of the only people I've been with who understands that I take duty over love.:_

_:But do you love her is the question. I don't trust her, and as your Companion you should listen to my better judgment!: _Sherri sniffed in his mind.

_:Better judgment? You are just plain jealous!:_

_:That may be so, but I like Analia better than Ayley. Whatever you choose I will support you; that is how deep my Bond goes, but I do hope you make the right decision.: _She sniffed again and broke contact.

_Aw, stupid horse. She just doesn't get it. I _love _Ayley and not this girl._ _I don't even know Analia and she is so young! Maybe I should go to a Shay'a'chern for some help one of these days, I think I have a delusional mind._

But something told him that what he was feeling for Analia was correct, and that what he was feeling for Ayley was wrong. That feeling followed him out the door as he exited the room and stayed with him until he lost his mind to sleep.


	4. Confessions and First Failures

**Author's Note:** Ok, well... I just had to edit chapter four. I read it again and it really sucked. Sorry for that really bad chapter. As you can see, this chapter has Analia and Stasia making up which I think flows a lot more with the story. The new and improved chapter 4!!!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Confessions and First Failures**

The opening of her eyes showed Analia to be in a grove of tall, green juniper trees. The wind howled through the great beasts, making a whistling sound greater than the black steam engines of Valdemar. It was night.

She sat, her legs folded under her body, waiting. Waiting for what, she didn't know, but waiting for something. Methodically, Analia plucked the brown grass beneath her. Hours and hours she sat, until the ground below her was as bare as desert earth. And still she waited. Night changed to day and the shining sun was just above the horizon. The cold, pitiless wind still blew.

Then, in just an instant, it all disappeared. The trees, gone. The wind, stopped. The stalk of grass left in her hand, dust. A white world of nothingness descended upon the unsuspecting Analia. The world was empty but for a red chair.

Unable to move or speak, Analia could only watch as that red splotch of color turned. An overwhelming sense of "_don't look" _overtook her thoughts and she cringed before the slow swiveling of the chair. Almost too fast to register, the room disappeared and darkness took her.

* * *

Through the haze of pain, Analia could barely hear all that was said by the three men in her room. Their words were faint and hard to understand in her drift of sleep. Opening her eyes only made the reaction headache twinge with more unbearable hurt. So instead she wafted through the minutes, hours, days with her eyes closed shut. 

A Healer sometimes came by to check on her, but for the most part Analia was alone. The darkness of her world caused her unwillingly to reflect upon her actions and reflect upon herself.

She knew it was her fault, the fight and losing control. It was the obsession over her parent's death that had driven her over the edge. Vengeance was her purpose of living now, as well as retribution and justice for all the other innocent people probably killed by the anonymous group that had murdered her parents. It was the call of a Herald's duty acting upon an innocent Chosen that lead to this vengeance and only that. But something else also bothered Analia. She felt guilty but not for her obsession on getting revenge.

No, Analia felt guilty for her complete lack of caring for her parent's death.

There, she finally admitted it. She never really felt remorse over the death of the people who raised her, loved her and took care of her. She never had really loved them, but only the haven that they had provided for her, the happy sanctuary that was so abruptly destroyed. All they used to be were people she needed so as to live a save life and nothing more. The tears and the sadness she had felt over their passage were only tears of sorrow for the asylum that had simply disappeared. Analia realized this the night her parents were killed but could not admit it fully onto herself. Feeling ashamed, afraid and lost, she had tried to end her life in a futile attempt to get back her home. There was not point in living. Love, it seemed, was a feeling she could not experience. Love, it seemed to Analia, did not exist.

But then she was saved. She was Chosen by Dirkus. A haven she so desperately wanted was gained once again. Analia put aside her secrets and continued to live without love. But surprisingly, the animal qualities Dirkus portrayed, very different from her parents human qualities, were enough to deepen the bond. Love existed.

Then Stasia and Bronti and the whole rest of the people at the Collegiums came into her life. Friendship and love bloomed in a way Analia never thought possible. She constantly laughed at her old fears; fears that she could never face the world without an asylum, fears that love was lost to her and fears that revenge would take over her life. With this new home her secret were locked away.

But then along came that damn dream. The message it contained, the message that stated of Stasia's knowledge about the organization that killed her parents, caused Analia to fear again. The thoughts and secrets she had locked up inside of her boiled forth and her new gift of Empathy began to question her love and new trust. This sudden drop in confidence then took the wrong turn. She began to get angry easily and headaches became frequent; soon Analia had turned right back into needing revenge. She grew impatient with the non-existent information on the organization in libraries and other places. Consequently, when Analia found out Stasia actually knew about the undisclosed organization like the dream had stated, Analia had exploded.

But never, _never_ did she think that it would cause so much destruction.

So she lay in her bed, waiting until the pain of her headache would release her. Only then could she try to fix the damage done.

* * *

"I can't go in there!" A sharp whisper came in through the door which startled Analia out of her sleep. It was the morning of her third day in bed and her headache had thankfully gone away. She had yet to apologize to her friends but it seemed that the time was close at hand. Someone was right by her door. 

"Because! She's probably so mad that she'll hit me or something. Besides, I'm not sorry!" The sharp, hissing voice said.

_Wait, who is this person talking to? Could it be, _Analia thought, _could it be… Stasia and Bronti?_ Sudden panic took a hold of her. _I can't do this! I can't face them!_

"Wait stop! No-," said Stasia as the door was swung open and she was pushed inside. Stumbling a little into the room, Stasia looked up sheepishly. The two girls could not escape from acknowledging each other. They both stared in each others eyes, Stasia shuffling her feet while Analia wrung the bed sheets. Analia looked down first.

"What do you want?" It came out suddenly. Analia could not stop those hateful words emanating from her mouth. She was too embarrassed to say anything kind to her friend.

"I came-," Stasia paused, "I came to… to apologize."

Analia brought her head up with a jerk, mouth wide open, total amazement spreading across her face. _Why would Stasia be apologizing to me when I was the one who exploded? _Analia thought. _I mean, I should be saying sorry. _But try as she might, the words she so desperately wished to say would not come out.

Stasia spoke again, "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what I knew sooner. I admit that-," she paused and looked down at her feet as if afraid that Analia would lose control once again. She spoke again, "I admit that I was trying to make you angry." Stasia winced, waiting for the onslaught.

"You were trying to make me angry? You wanted me to explode, didn't you?" Analia sneered at Stasia. _There I go again; those hatful words just come pouring out of my mouth._ "Why are you even apologizing?" Analia asked, this time shaking her head in the way one pities an idiot.

"You know why I tried to make you angry?" Stasia yelled, "I thought that anger would snap your stupid ass out of your damned mood! All you would do was try to avenge your parents. Don't you get it? Bronti and I were worried about you! You were so… so… obsessive and-" Stasia suddenly burst into tears and fell to the ground sobbing on her knees.

Without thinking, not even registering that she had moved from the bed, Analia leapt to Stasia's side and embraced her in a warm huge. She could not help from crying as well. All the feelings of guilt that had been building up the past three days all came out in a flood.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry too, Stasia. I should have known, I'm sorry," she repeated kindly into her friend's ear. "You don't have to tell me the story if you don't want to. I'm sorry, Stasia, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me!"

Wiping tears from her eyes, Stasia shook her head. "I'm not mad! How could I ever be mad with you? I really love you Analia. I do."

Analia hugged her friend tighter to her body. "I know," she said, "I know."

* * *

"_Knock, knock."_

Light tapping came from the wooden door to the right of her bed. Looking up from a book Analia called out for the person to come in. After what Stasia called "The Make-up" had passed, her friends had come everyday to check on her. It was probably them at the door.

Hardly.

No, instead it was her rescuer from that fateful day she lost control. Analia could tell immediately. He was just as she remembered; face perfect in every feature, black hair shining and eyes gray and kind. His white uniform was pressed and unwrinkled, and Analia noticed a chain bracelet around his wrist. _Have I seen that somewhere?_

The stranger brushed aside a lock of straight hair and stepped into the room. "Hello Analia. May I sit down?" he asked straightforwardly while gesturing to the chair by the fireplace. He was calm and serene and his voice was startling high, almost like a woman's. Yet the masculinity undertone of his speech stood out in a way that made him seem more masculine than any other man she had met.

Staring dazedly with her mouth slightly hanging open, she finally nodded; no words would choke out of her throat. As he took his seat she looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

_Why is this happening? Why am I so shy around this guy? I'm never at a loss for words with just people. And why is he so damn handsome?_ Shaking her head she mumbled, "Excuse me, but I don't think you told me your name."

Settling more into the cushioned seat, he nodded, laughing. "Yes, yes you are right. I'm sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Cole and I'm Herald as you can tell." He plucked at his white uniform haughtily as if he thought to show Analia the obvious. "I'm the new Religions and Gifts teacher here at the Collegium."

_Oh, so that's what Stasia meant by "gorgeous Religions teacher", _Analia thought, amused by the remembrance of her friend's old words. _But he's so, well, arrogant! _

"Um, Herald Cole, I hate to ask, but were you the one who stopped my, you know, rouge gift?" Analia bravely asked. She knew the answer, it was evident that this was the man but she was still yet unsure as to what was happening. Analia and Bronti were not well informed.

"Yes actually. I was in the wing near your room when I felt you lose control." Herald Cole answered. Seeing the confused look in her eyes he smiled slightly. "Here, why don't I tell you exactly what happened. You look a little baffled." He laughed that perfect laugh again. Analia was still unsure if he was laughing with her or at her. She noticed once again that chain bracelet. _It looks so familiar!_

He coughed, startling Analia back to the conversation. Smiling, she fingered the bed sheets in her hands. "Yes, I would like that. I've been stuck here for awhile and, well, I really don't know what has happened." She looked up to meet his eyes…

Big mistake. Analia caught his attention and their gaze locked. She was instantly lost in his gray eyes and couldn't look away. Those deep pools of gray sucked her in like Dirkus' eyes once had, the day she had been Chosen. But was it just her, or was this young man staring back at her with the same intensity as she was looking in his eyes? After what seemed like hours to Analia, it was Cole who broke their intense stare as he cleared his throat and started into the story. Startled out of her bemusement, she looked down at her hands. They were suddenly cold and clammy and her heart was pounding rapidly. Analia listened to the story intently.

The tale took long in telling. Many things had happened while she was drifting asleep. No one, she found out to her relief, had been killed, but many animal trainers and keepers around the Collegiums had found themselves hurt by their once docile animals. Analia had been in bed for five days but thankfully the mess she had caused was pretty much sorted out in that amount of time. The quick actions of her rescuer had kept the damage to a minimum.

"So what should I do about my gift?" she asked when the story was over. "I don't know if I can control my Empathy and ForeSight let alone my Animal MindSpeech if they ever go wild!" She was slightly, no, intensely worried about her powers. Weaponry and school-work came to her easily but magic? She got the feeling there was to be trouble ahead regarding her powers.

"You'll start that class tomorrow," Cole answered. "And because of the incident and the fact that your year mates have been passed ahead, you have automatically been transferred from Economic History to Religions. You'll start that tomorrow as well. I hope you're happy about this, they _are_ my classes." He chuckled and shifted in his seat. He looked extremely happy.

"In the meantime, I have personally shielded your gifts. They should be fine under my ActionCommand," Cole finished smugly. Done, he stood up from the chair, bowed and turned to go. Hand still on the door knob, he faced Analia in her bed. "It was nice meeting you Analia. Unfortunately, I do have to leave, but I will see you tomorrow in class. Be ready to work hard!" He smiled and bowed again.

"Yes, tha-thank you for telling me the story? Goodbye then." She said hesitantly, still looking at her hands. Realizing she was being impolite, she lifted her head and smiled. Herald Cole grinned again, the smile making his handsome face more gorgeous than ever, and disappeared.

A sudden feeling of loneliness washed over her but she laid down her head to sleep.

* * *

"Well good morning everyone!" Herald Cole, Teacher of Religions and Magic exclaimed as nervous students filed one by one into his classroom; it was the first day of Gifts class. The desks were a swath of color, light green, rust-red, gray and yellow, each color showing the respective students' Collegium. No one replied to Cole's happy welcome. He sighed. _Hard class, I guess. The students are always like this on the first day._

He stood behind the desk towards the front of the room. A new invention, the chalkboard, was behind his back. Cole scanned the crowd of students still entering the room for Analia, saying over and over again to himself that he was just worried about a previously sick trainee. He tried not to dwell on the fact that it was a lie.

_Where _is _she? Class is almost started. Don't tell me that the trouble-maker is going to be late on the first day! _Catching his thoughts, Cole shook his head to get rid of the obtrusive musings. Once again, guilt over Ayley surpassed his worry. _Teach, damnit! Gods,__Cole, you have a class, _he scolded. He shifted his attention back to the waiting class.

But there was Analia, right in the front row, having slipped to a seat while he was preoccupied. It startled him so much that he couldn't look away. She was too beautiful. Those brown eyes, nearly green in the morning light streaming in from a window caught him in a vice grip. Brown hair in swaths of waves that haloed her head glowed in the light as brightly as the sparkles of dust floating through the air. Angelic, perfect in every form, the exact personification of all he wanted but couldn't have.

Sherri chuckled. _:Well, well, well, who knew you were a poet. Why hasn't Ayley ever gotten a love sonnet?:_

_:You- you bitch! What the hell?: _Shocked and angered by Sherri's harsh words, he slammed up a shield to block his Companion and tore his eyes off Analia. Self-loathing filled him with its burning hatred; he loathed this sudden infatuation he felt over a mere girl. Faking a smile and beginning the lesson, Cole noticed the excitement that always invigorated him on the first days of class had suddenly vanished. It took his good mood along as well.


	5. Long Days and Hard Learning

**Author's Note: **Ok, here is chapter 5! You might be able to recognize some of the plot from the 4th chapter but that's because I edited my story. So if you haven't re-read chapter 4, do so before you begin this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Long Days and Hard Learning **

The hanging pendant sparkled in the dim candlelight, casting a sharp glow upon the ceramic tiles of the bathroom. A hand began to twirl the chain between two of its fingers and the tooth shaped ornament cast even more twinkles of light against the tiles. "Ayley, come to bed." Cole's voice wafted through their apartment into the adjoining bathroom. "What _are_ you doing in there?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ayley teased back while she hastily brought her free hand up to close around the pendant. She squeezed it once then placed the necklace in a drawer.

"Maybe not," Cole replied. "But you are making me want to…" His sly voice drawled, making his lover smile. She gave the drawer one last glance before leaving the room. Ayley paused by the doorframe, looking into the bedroom; Cole was staring hungrily at her face. She smirked again and leaned her body against the wall, flipping her red hair while doing so.

"Do you want me?" she whispered. Cole's lover glided to their bed and crawled on top, her body directly over Cole's. Ayley brought her face closer to his. "Do you want me?" she asked again.

Cole grabbed her head and shoved her mouth against his waiting one. Sometime later, when Cole had enough breath left to speak, he replied with a yes.

* * *

_:Focus, Analia. Breathe deep and extend your mind slowly. Find your center and only extend from there,: _Bronti explained to her pupil. It was another day of Gifts class and Herald Cole had enlisted a few of the older Trainees to help with those struggling in the class. Bronti's amazing abilities for controlling her Gifts had made her be the obvious choice for Analia; the best teacher with the worst pupil. 

As Analia drew a deep breath, Bronti spoke again. _:Become aware of your surroundings, know the people in the room, _make_ your mind not afraid to extend. That's why you have a problem with your Gifts, you fear using them.:_

Analia extended her mind again, using Empathy to explore her immediate surroundings. The desks pushed to the walls, the extra carpeting for the few "accidents," a bucket of cold water for more "accidents," the many pupils demonstrating their Gifts; they all became apparent to her curious mind. Analia's conscious was awash with colors and feelings. _Yes, yes! I'm finally getting the hang of this, _she thought. Excitement flooded through her body. _No more struggling! Before I know it, I'll be at the top of the class once again!_

Bronti had viewed all of her pupil's explorations in silence, but finally spoke again. _:Are you ready too try another time?: _she asked Analia.

So as not to distract her mind from her current task, Analia spoke with MindSpeech. _:I'm ready.:_

_:Then extend to the rest of the building,: _Bronti replied.

With another deep breath she was prepared. She was not going to panic again like the last time she'd broadened her mind as far as the building. _Brace yourself, _she said in her mind then flowed outward.

Once again it was too fast and too far.

The thousand of feelings from the surrounding Palace rushed her mind in a torrent. Her conscious, so far away from her body, panicked, and like a taunt rope giving way, snapped right back into her body. Screaming audibly from the mental pain, Analia simply fainted away.

* * *

_It's cold._

_It's wet and cold._

_It's wet and cold and I hurt bad!_

Analia pulled her eyes open with a painful grimace only to get another wet shock of freezing cold water thrown directly at her head.

Sputtering from the water being inhaled directly up her nose, she scowled heavily and opened her eyes again. Being furious certainly did away with the pain. Her teacher, Herald Cole, was standing over her with a bucket, grinning profusely. He did not seem at all worried for Analia, despite that fact that she had just screamed in pain and fainted. The worried faces of her peers including Bronti and the other tutors all crowded around their teacher's back.

"What did you do that for?" she spitted out. Analia wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Are you alright?" drawled Cole, ignoring her outburst. No hint of concern could be perceived from his face, his words seemed recited. _Would it do him any harm to care?_

"I'm fine," she said angrily, confused as to why she was so upset from his lack of distress.

He crouched down in front of her, bringing his face close to his pupil's. All anger was gone when his grey eyes caught hers. Analia held her breath as if afraid to defile his gorgeous face by breathing on it. He held up two fingers and waited.

"Peace," Stasia said from the background. Analia ignored the random comment and looked confused up at her teacher.

"Um…"

"How many," he sighed, looking bored.

"Two..." she replied.

"You sure? You absolutely sure?"

"I think so."

He smiled again, making her reel in surprise and pleasure. His smile was so damn dazzling! "Prognosis is good!" jokingly yelled Stasia from the back of the crowd, making Analia shake her head in wonderment. Stasia sometimes seemed to speak in a foreign language.

Struggling to sit up, Analia was surprised once again by Cole's sudden movement to crouch behind her. Her teacher placed a hand at the small of her back and another on her arm and assisted her in getting up. He then proceeded to place an arm under her own and assist her to the infirmary.

"I'm fine really," she insisted, hoping that the gods would pity her this one day. _This thing I have for him; I don't think I could stand the long walk to the Healer's Compound with him this close. I might die. Or worse, embarrass myself._

"If its one thing I've learned as a Herald, it's that we can't treat anything as nothing." He laughed. "Too many of my injuries have gotten worse because I put them off as insignificant."

"Oh."

Once again, his actions mystified her. _One minute he seems annoyed that I get hurt and the next he's more concerned about me than my mother-of-a-horse Dirkus!_

_:I'll take that as a compliment.: _Dirkus suddenly said playfully. _:Hey, you. How's the head? It better hurt terribly, you woke me up.:_

_:I'm fine,: _she replied, shaking her thoughts out of her mind for the moment._ :And surprisingly it doesn't hurt that bad. Not as much as the last time I "snapped" back into my body. I could have sworn I felt someone shield my mind to prevent me from being _too_ harmed, but I don't know.: _She sighed internally. _:Talk later?: _she asked her Companion.

_:Later. I'll hold you to that,: _and with those words broke contact.

The Herald and Trainee slowly topped a rise in the field and headed towards the now visible Healer Compound. They silently plodded in the direction of the buildings, both lost in deep thought. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_:What the _hell _was she thinking!: _Cole yelled to his Companion; even his inaudible mind-voice seemed to reverberate in the small stable. Sherri shrugged her shoulders while Cole continued to groom her violently. 

_:I mean, how ignorant can she be? Bronti repeated over and over to take it slow, yet Analia entirely ignored her! And this isn't the first time either!: _One particularly hard stroke of the brush caused Sherri to snort.

_:Easy, Cole, easy. Not so rough if you please.: _The Companion leveled a cool and collected glance at her Chosen. _:She's not as experienced as you are, Cole. She might have thought she was using her Gift just fine! Instead of complaining about Analia, you should just be thankful she wasn't hurt.:_

Cole patted Sherri's flank signifying he was finished. With a groan he stood and threw the brush expertly in a bucket. While brushing off his pants he sighed, his anger forgotten. _:I guess I should be thankful that I was able to shield her in time,: _he said. Cole's anger came back instantly. _:But you don't know how hard it was for me to not utterly panic! Analia still should have been more careful!:_

Sherri could only sigh while her Chosen continued to rant and rave. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finally released from the Healer's grasp, Analia had headed directly over to the salle to practice her weaponry. Too many emotions were swirling around in her head and Analia knew they only way to sort them all out would be to forget them. What better way to do that then to exercise? Grabbing a blunt rapier from a pile she made her way to an empty field for privacy. 

Herald Hateya, the Weapons Master, had seen that her skills were way higher than the normal Trainee. He knew that Analia would never gain any benefit from sparring continuously with her peers. Thus, he had begun to teach her sword dances.

_"These dances of sword, good they are." _He had told her in his weird form of speech. _"They can be performed by self and practice moves of basic. Conditioning they are good for, also. Come from country Sang Li, do they."_

Muttering to herself the form, "Dance of Sword: Thrusting Dragon," she proceeded to exercise. She loved these dances; she spent most of her free time working on them and always couldn't wait to learn a new one. They were so fluid and free, and if she did them perfectly right, the rapier she always used for them seemed like an extension of her arm. But they were difficult, and soon Analia was panting from exertion. Taking a break, she decided to disturb Dirkus.

_:Heyla. Horse!: _she asked rudely, but the smile on her face could be heard through the words.

_:What is it human?: _he replied. This impolite banter was very common among the Companions and Heralds at the Collegium; Analia and Dirkus just fell in with the norm.

_:It's later. Time to talk.:_

_:Does it have to be now?: _he whined. _:I just fell back to sleep.:_

_:It's now or never. I'll be too busy with my studies later in the day.:_

_:I thought later meant, well, tomorrow.:_

_:Do I have to go find you?: _Analia threatened. _:I can and will.:_

With a defeated sigh, Dirkus gave in. _:I give up! You and your human ways! Well, you were talking earlier about getting through the incident unscathed. Last time the "snap" happened you had a reaction headache for three hours.:_

_:Yeah, about that. Well last time I could See the "snap" coming back to my body. I knew it was going to hit and I wasn't fast enough or good enough to put up a shield and lessen the blow. That's exactly what happened this time Yet the intense pain that happened before… didn't happen.: _Analia, once rested, returned back to a second dance, "Dance of Sword: Snapping Tiger." _Why must these names be so ridiculous?_.

_:So who must have put up the shield?: _her Companion asked.

_:I don't know, the gods maybe?: _she joked. When Dirkus didn't laugh she continued. _:Maybe Bronti did it? Wait, that can't be right… she looked so shocked when I woke up.: _Her heart did a double take in her chest and her face blushed a deep scarlet. _:Maybe Co- Herald Cole?:_

_:What's with that reaction, Analia? Do you have a thing for your teacher?:_

_:No! Well, maybe. Gods, he really is gorgeous, Dirkus. And his smile is so-so-so,: _she struggled for the word, _:superb.: _Analia laughed but then sighed. _:Well, it's not like I'm anyone special. Half the girls at the Palace, I take that back, half the girls in _Valdemar_ are after him. He already has a lover and besides, he _is _my teacher.: _

_:Even if he wasn't a teacher, Cole is too old for you. He must be twice your age!: _mother-of-a-horse Dirkus replied back. Analia snorted and thrust her rapier with a little more force than was needed.

_:Age shouldn't matter.: _Analia stated back. _:Besides, sometimes he acts so childish, it seems as if he's my age! Anyway, I'm really getting annoyed with my Gifts,: _she said, starting in on another subject. _:I'm, well, I'm supposed to be perfect at everything! I know I sound conceited but I'm so used to being on top that it confuses me.:_

_:Well, I think that you shouldn't be complaining. A little hardship to overcome would be good for you. You haven't had much of a challenge here at the Collegium and challenge is what makes everyone become a good Herald.: _Dirkus replied.

_:I guess you're right,:_ Analia said back. She stopped her dance at the end and decided not to start the last one she knew, "Dance of Sword: Twirling Monkey." She was starting to get rather tired.

_:Maybe I should request extra tutoring from Herald Cole.: _she pondered. _:Perhaps he can help. Or in my case, make sure I don't get killed.:_

_:I think that's an excellent idea. Your regular class is not enough to help you control your Gifts.:_

_:Alright then! Any chance you want to help me study for the Religions test that's tomorrow?: _Analia pleaded to her Companion.

_:About that. Some lovely mares are heading my way. Have to go!:_

Analia sighed. The day had just begun and already she was tired. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Working hard or hardly working?" exclaimed Stasia as she burst through the door of Analia's room, her lifebond Bronti ambling behind. Analia looked up at their entrance. Used to Stasia's strange comments, Analia ignored her words. 

"Go away," she mumbled halfheartedly. "I'm studying."

_:Oh, you're glad for our company,: _Bronti said to Analia._ :I can tell you don't want to study.: _She took her normal spot on Analia's bed and closed her eyes. Stasia hopped over to the chair by the fireplace.

"So what's up? What are you studying for? Religions I bet, I studied for that yesterday. I don't plan on getting a good grade for that so I'm not studying today. You on the other hand can get A pluses without a sweat."

"An A plus? What's an A plus?"

"Nothing really, just something from Iftel. Anyways," she said softly, "I think I'm ready to tell you."

Analia turned wide eyes towards Stasia. Once the two friends had made up, they agreed that Stasia's story would be untold just yet. Stasia said that when she was ready, she would tell. Until that time, nothing about the incidents were discussed between the two girls.

"Are you sure?" Analia asked worriedly.

"Totally. You better get comfortable, it's a long story." Stasia had lost her happy demeanor and now looked completely serious. Without a word, Analia got up from her desk and walked over to a more comfortable chair across from her friend. She was cautious; Stasia was unpredictable and might just end up teasing Analia about this. In order to prevent another incident from happening she must try her best to keep her cool regardless of the situation.

Stasia looked at the fireplace for a long while but neither Analia nor Bronti made a sound. They could tell it was a hard topic for the girl to discuss. Finally, she spoke.

"The organization that killed your parents, well, my mother is in it."

Analia stifled a gasp. _Her mother is in the group that killed my parents? I never expected this… Now I don't know what to think about Stasia anymore. _"This is going to take some explaining," Stasia sighed as she ran her fingers through her blond hair.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning. Until I was nine, I lived peacefully with my mother and father in Iftel. But suddenly, my father was killed, murdered in his sleep, by a crazy Valdemaran convict who had escaped. They caught the man and put him to death, but his murder made my mother hate Valdemar. She irrationally blamed them for my father's death, saying that the convict should not have escaped. She shouldn't have held them responsible but after my father's death she had gone a little mad.

"She decided to join a Loaning organization called the Keepers that was known throughout Iftel for being fair and just in their dealings. She knew that a lot of money could be gained through the loaning business and planned to get rich to exact her revenge. Yes, it was kind of pointless hoping for revenge, but like I said before, she was a little crazy. But after my mother joined the Keepers a mysterious leader took command over the group. This person had subtlety gained power by controlling the man that was the leader. He was just being used by the new_ real_ leader."

Stasia drew a deep breath. Analia could tell she was getting to the climax of her story. She could only wonder at what was in store, she had been surprised too many times to try and predict the outcome.

"Well, I was twelve when it happened. The Keepers suddenly turned into a pilfering, back-stabbing fraud of a Loaning group. They called themselves the Dragon Keepers, being that legendary dragons hoard money and are said to be powerful in all the tales and legends. They began to kill those who could not pay and triple the interest of the loan so that people couldn't end their debts. The government couldn't do anything; the group was just too strong to oppose. You see, the Dragon Keepers had enlisted the help of a mercenary group and now are nearly unstoppable. They have an army by their side, a power of mysterious portions and the most evil, crazy leader that could ever be possible. Yes, that leader is my mother."

With a strangled sob, Stasia broke down crying. Bronti sat bolt upright and suddenly rushed to her lifebond's side. With small, soothing sounds, Bronti rubbed her back and planted a kiss on top of her head. Calming down slightly, Stasia whispered, "The Dragon Keepers always burn their victims in their houses. That's why I knew they killed your parents. I'm so sorry this happened. I am so sorry."

Analia suddenly felt ashamed, more ashamed then she had felt in a long while. _How ignorant can I be? To know that her best friend's parents were killed by her own mother must have been pure torture! And all I could do was lose control when she couldn't tell me fast enough! I'm such an unfeeling little bitch! _"No…," she whispered back, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I pressured you too much, I-."

"Analia?" Stasia interrupted; she looked terrified. "The Dragon Keepers, they always finish a job. That means they are not going to stop hunting you until you are dead."

Analia was once again absolutely surprised beyond reason. "They- they want to k-kill me?" she stuttered. "How is that possible? I don't get it!"

"But," Stasia said, "I won't let my mother get you! Okay?" Stasia was barely audible now, "I won't let my friends die. I won't."

_:You're safe here for now,: _Bronti said, addressing Analia. _:But if something happens or if you need to tell someone about this, do it right away. It's your choice to do so though, we won't inform anyone. Alright?:_

Analia could only nod her head in shock. Bronti led Stasia out through the door and with that, Analia was left alone. Fear took over her mind. All she could think of was the Dragon Keepers and their wish to kill her. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die! There are people who want to kill me! Oh _gods!

Running out of her room, out of the dormitories, across the field and to the Stables, Analia called to her Companion.

_:I'm here,: _Dirkus said. _:In the fifth stall.: _

Throwing herself upon her Chosen, she began to cry. Fear was gone and only sorrow remained as she sobbed uncontrollably onto his back. She couldn't stop and didn't want to. All she could do was cry and cry and cry.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *


	6. New Assignments and Confused Thinking

**Author's Note (MUST READ): **Hello once again! The new chapter of Love Exists is up! A special thanks to my beta tealah for helping me with this chapter. Her help has been greatly appreciated... So because of her help, I've decided to explain a few things. A lot of people including my beta have pointed out the fact that I don't have description about my characters and it's too late to add their descriptions in. So here it is, the super special Character Overview!!

Analia: She is somewhat tall, about 5'7" or 8". She has brown hair that reaches to her shoulders and always puts it in a ponytail. Her hair is between curly and wavy... I've imagined her having long eyelashes and brown eyes a little too close together. She's not that beautiful but is not ugly either. She has very narrow hips and shoulders. People think she is shorter than she actually is because of her body frame.

Cole: Two words for you... Johnny Depp. The only differences between them are his grey eyes, short brown hair and clean-shaven face. I imagine him a little more manly too. He's my dream man... :)

Anastasia: She's short, has long blond hair that goes to about the middle of her back and has icy blue eyes. They almost look white. She's kind of tiny, people think she is a young child a lot. She has a big nose, but other than that has a beautiful face. She has a beauty mark right below her right eye that looks like a tear and puts her hair up in a ponytail like Analia.

Bronti: She is freaking tall. I mean 5'11" or 6' material. She's very mature and sometimes people think she is Stasia's mother. She has brown hair that's very wavy and is lazy unless forced to be working. If she does work, she does it without stopping unless forced to stop. Very reluctant I know... haha. She has short hair that goes to only her shoulders and has brown eyes that sometimes look green. She's kind of big boned as well, but not clunky. She's my favorite character other than Cole.

Dirkus: Tall, darker white than most Companions and uglier than most as well. hint hint Dirk hint hint.

Taliana: Small and skinny.

Kiddy: Medium build. She has a very short tail that never grows out.

Sherri: Tall and big... scares a lot of people and is a battle machine. Competes with Rolan in size and strength.

Anyone Else: Use your imagination!

* * *

**Chapter Six: New Assignments and Confused Thinking**

_:She finally fell asleep,: _Dirkus said to his companion. _:This was a terrible blow to her confidence. To think that she is a target for an assassination attempt! Even I am at a loss of what to do next!:_

The other Companion lying next to Dirkus in the stall nodded her head and snorted while looking directly into his brilliant blue eyes. Taliana, the Companion to Bronti, finally spoke after a long pause. _:The best course, beloved, would be to tell the King, Dean Jahn and the King's Own, Michale. They can deal with this problem and have the authority to do what you and I cannot. However, I also advise that you recommend them to keep the facts secret and unknown to the Heralds and their Companions. We do not wish for the Dragon Keepers to suspect of our knowledge.:_

_:Thank you, love. Analia's distress makes it hard for me to concentrate and formulate plans. The Bond can sometimes be a curse as well as a gift.: _He whickered in amusement. _:You're wise beyond your years as always, _Taliana. _Sometimes your identity is too obvious.:_

_:And you, _Dirkus, _need to be more careful of your secrets as well. Especially since you and I are still Lifebonded.:_

_:I know, I know. It's so easy to forget that we are Companions. But I still think it's strange that we remember so much of our past; a lot more than a usual Companion remembers. And to still be Lifebonded!: _Dirkus immediately looked worried and cast a knowing glance at his love.

_:Yes, it worries me as well. It can only mean that danger will soon threaten Valdemar once again. These Dragon Keepers might pose a serious threat upon this country.: _Taliana replied. _:To add to my advice, I believe a Herald should be enlisted to watch over Analia at all times. That way she will always be protected should an assassin attack soon.:_

Dirkus slipped out from under Analia's sleeping form, making sure that she was well cushioned upon a pile of hay. He shook himself off, yawned slightly and turned to exit the stable. He twisted his head around to look at the other Companion. _:I'll go straight away to take care of this business. Please, would you stay with her? And call me if she stirs?:_

_:I will, my beloved Dirk.: _Taliana replied, a slight smile dancing in her eyes.

_:I love you, my sweet Talia. Thank you.: _With that Dirkus left the stables.

* * *

Analia had awakened to the warmth of an unfamiliar Companion. She had been startled, but once she understood that it was Taliana, Bronti's Bonded, had relaxed immediately. Taliana explained to the worried Trainee that Dirkus was taking care of things and that Analia did not have to fret over the Dragon Keepers. The Companion had explained the whole plan in full to her (excluding the Herald bodyguard), and thankful for the respite, she tried to forget about her new knowledge. She had thanked Taliana for her help, then wandered back to her room in the darkness of the night. She still had to study.

The Dragon Keeper's plan still scared her, but the necessities at hand called to strongly to ignore. She had the complete protection of all the Heralds and their Bonded here at the Palace. Studying and schoolwork had to come first. Analia wanted to think about it, but forced her mind to her task. _Dirkus can take care of things more effectively than I can, and ignoring my duties will only create more problems. Anything the King, the Dean and the King's Own decide on the matter will not be changed by my opinion._

Finally finishing her task, the exhausted Trainee collapsed on the bed. Calmed by the thought of her safety in the Palace, Analia swiftly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Another Trainee went around the table, passing out the fourth round of drinks so far that night. Herald Cole, Dean Jahn, the King, the King's Own, and Prince Somali the Heir along with their Companions and Dirkus were still discussing the current situation of Analia. It was late, the morning sun was soon to rise over the horizon. Herald Cole, as usual, was extremely annoyed with his pupil.

_Analia is in too much trouble all the time, and she relies on others like me to solve them for her. She can't be blamed for the Dragon Keeper's and their interests in her but the least she could do is be here!_

_:Cole, I think you are overreacting.: _Sherri, his Companion, said privately to her Chosen. _:You, and don't you deny it, have some feelings for that girl. You still love Ayley but like Analia as well and that confuses you. Thus, you are always angry at your pupil and blame her for things she should not be blamed for. As a Herald, you do not handle this girl very well.: _For once Sherri was serious and did not joke about his feelings. Her words still irritated Cole even so.

_:I do not! I _always _think things through! I am not blaming her for things that are not her fault!: _He sent feelings of resentment down his Bond to Sherri's mind, too tired to explain his thoughts.

_:Perhaps you should realize that she is just a Trainee and has schoolwork and other things to attend to. And would you be up and about in this hour in a meeting when the night before you learn that people want to kill you? Put yourself in her shoes!:_

Before Sherri could continue, the King spoke in a loud voice, commanding the attention of the table. "We have come to an agreement. We shall not do anything different in our way of treating Analia openly. However, we will have a Herald keep a close watch on her to prevent an assassination attempt. This information will not leave the room unless you speak of it with another member of the special counsel. Please refrain from explaining to Analia the details of this meeting unless absolutely necessary.

"As for the matter of the guard, we do not wish to increase the numbers knowledgeable of this event. Therefore, one of you must be her watch."

Cole's spirit immediately sank to the deepest pits of despair. _It will be me, won't it? The Dean has too many matters to attend to, the King's Own has the King to take care of, the Prince is too young and the Companions cannot for obvious reasons. This is wonderful! Why must I be the nephew of the King and why must I always be wanted at meeting's such as this? My attraction to Analia will not make this job easy and to juggle Ayley and Analia around will be a complete pain._

He took a deep breath to prepare for those most dreadful words. The King said them without a second thought. "Herald Cole, Teacher of Religions and Magic, my nephew, I herby announce that you shall be the bodyguard of the Trainee Analia. You shall keep a watchful eye upon her as much as you can. Her ignorance of your job is vital." The old King sighed and drew a hand over his face. "If there are no further questions you are all dismissed."

There was a long silence, and as no one questioned the King, he rose and the rest of the Herald's filled out of the room. The Companions all broke their connections and meandered their way back to the stables. Herald Cole stumbled tiredly back to his room and slipped into the bed next to Ayley. After a few minutes of staring at her sleeping form he turned his back and closed his eyes in sleep.

Ayley's right eye opened suddenly and unbeknown to Cole, searched his mind. For half a minute Cole's lover sifted through the events of the night, divulging from his brain the secrets only a Herald should have known. Soon after, she closed her eye and fell asleep as well.

* * *

"It's so hot," Stasia complained. After the test Analia was sure she failed on, the three friends had decided to take a ride through the Companion's Field. They were currently sitting by a stream yet the cool waters did not chill the sweltering hot air. The Palace was undergoing a heat wave due to a spell that backfired that same morning. Some of the Mage trainees from Iftel had been attempting to make a "sauna" but the spell had encompassed the whole Palace instead of the shack they were supposed to have used. _What in the god's names is a sauna anyhow? A roaring flame that will slowly burn the flesh of my bones? A vast desert that dries up the very blood from my body? _Analia could not keep herself from laughing bitterly at her imaginings.

"We have to deal with it, unfortunately," Analia complained back, the edge of sarcasm evident in her annoyed voice. "The top Herald Mage Trant decided to let the heating spell wear off instead of using powerful magic to get rid of it. That stupid, stupid man."

"What's so wrong about using a powerful spell to save us from this suffering?" Stasia whimpered and plopped down on her back, looking up at the sky.

_:You two complain too much.: _Bronti was sitting on a rock that stretched out from the bank to the middle of the river, her feet dangling in the icy water. The frigid water was the only thing reminding the girls it was still the end of winter.

"Maybe we should go back; it might be cooler in the Palace." Stasia suggested from her spot under a tree. "Besides," she added guiltily, a sheepish smile stretching across her face, "I have another test to study for."

_:Alright then, let's go back Stasia. The cool stones of my room are starting to feel like a very good place to nap.: _She chuckled. As Stasia's Lifebonded stood with a groan, she asked, _:You coming too, Analia?:_

Analia seemed lost in thought but she finally answered. "I think I'll stay here. My room is always hot what with all that new carpeting on the floor. Those damn artificers, thinking that "carpet" is such a wonderful invention. All it does is heat the place up too much when it's hot. Anyways, I'll see you two later!"

Bronti nodded while Stasia also got up and called to their Companions. Kiddy and Taliana came ambling up from their previous resting spot down river, Dirkus trailing behind. The three looked unaffected by the heat.

"You three," Stasia said warningly, "had better not tell us you can't feel the heat."

_:We don't feel it; we're Companions remember?: _Kiddy replied back without skipping a beat. _:Now let's get you two back to the Palace alright? I want to sleep in my stall instead of here by the stream, it's too noisy.: _She stamped her foot impatiently and snorted as her Chosen did not mount her fast enough.

"To think that _Kiddy _actually can be in a _hurry!_" Analia joked to her friend's Companion as Bronti finnaly settled in her saddle. She was a little surprised that Kiddy had broadcasted to the entire group but that didn't stop her from teasing the lazy Companion at this perfect chance.

_:Kiddy is never lazy,: _the Companion replied as she trotted daintily away

Taliana shook her head in mirth as she sauntered away, Bronti's and Stasia's laughter wafting along on the heavy air. With a small chuckle, Analia took Bronti's spot on the rock as Dirkus settled heavily beside her. He soon fell asleep.

She had all but forgotten the plan of assassination she had learned of just last night. The previous events seemed like a dream; the more current worries of her work and training, as well as her failures at attempting magic only seemed to wash it away. In fact, she was just wondering when to ask Herald Cole about perhaps tutoring her when the person in question stepped up beside her.

Analia's heart did a double-take as her teacher suddenly appeared at the stream bank. It took all her will not to jump at his sudden appearance. Telling herself not to hold her breath was a hard thing to do with him this close.

Analia watched him quizzically out of the corner of one eye, wondering for one what he was doing here. In fact didn't he have…

"Don't you have a class to teach?" she asked. Analia winced as her words broke the awkward silence between them.

Herald Cole leaned down to grasp a pebble in his hand and threw it in the water. It landed with a loud plop, the calm waters of the stream rocked back and forth due to this sudden disturbance. "I'm taking a break," he said bluntly.

_A break? Can Heralds even do that? _Deciding not to pry, she asked a new question. "So what are you doing down here by the stream on such a hot day? Most people should be inside the Palace on such a day as this." Analia hoped that her words sounded a little friendlier.

With a sigh, her teacher turned his head away from watching the waves slowly dissipating in the creek and focused on her. He faced his current assignment as a sad smile stretched across his handsome face. "The Palace is too confining today. Besides," he said while brushing his brown hair behind his ear, "the heat is not _that bad_ to a Mage. Our shields block the heat easily. I should be asking why _you _are out in this heat. Surely your shields are not blocking this temperature?"

"As you might know," she bit back, "I _lack_ in the magic department. Do to your teaching I'm worse at shielding than I started out as." She was _always _angered by his lack of kindness and respect to her. Analia started out each day with a resolution to be kinder to her teacher. She always finished out the day annoyed and spitting mad from his snide comments with a resolution to _never _speak to him _again!_

"Ouch! Alright, I get it!" He laughed nervously, as if trying to relieve the tension that had settled on the small clearing. "But that's exactly why I came here to find you.

Analia tried to keep her shock controlled and struggled against her mouth threatening to open. _He actually came here to find me? Why would he want to find me?_

"I believe you are in need of some help," Cole said, startling Analia out of her thoughts. "Most students have already mastered their gifts at this time while others have at least mastered the arts of shielding and minor usage. You, Analia, have not come close to this point."

"I know," she sighed, too dejected to snap back at the man for restating such an obvious and cruel fact. "I've never failed at anything before."

Herald Cole laughed at his student's acquiescence and ignoring her sharp glare only continued. "That is why I have decided to tutor you. One-on-one teaching is probably the only way for you to learn at this point and the students are so far ahead of you that the regular classes will be out of your league. Extra classes are essential for you to understand your gifts at this point."

Analia could only nod in agreement. She couldn't believe her luck; just minutes ago she was fretting how best to ask her teacher for tutoring and now he was the one offering it to her! What she still couldn't get was why he _had _offered. Every time she saw him he teased her relentlessly yet acted so kind when she was in need. _Why? Why is he so confusing? I always say I don't like him and yet I still desperately want_ him_ to like _me.

Almost too low to be heard, a chuckle echoed softly in her mind.

"Come to my apartments after your classes tomorrow. We'll start then," he ordered, then turned and disappeared into the forest, his Companion suddenly appearing at his side. Analia sighed, it seemed all she did was sigh these days, and followed him once he disappeared from her sight. Dirkus scrambled up on his legs and walked away from the stream, trotting on beside her.

Unbeknownst to the pair walking away, a woman with red hair slipped away from her hiding spot across the stream and left in the opposite direction.

* * *

Reviews make me happy... even if you have nothing to say, review me anyway. I need to know who's reading my story! Thanks so much! 


End file.
